


Smurfy Songfics

by Michael_Demos



Series: Smurf-fics [2]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Some songs are just smurfy for relationships, don’t you think?





	1. Tall, Tall Trees- Hefty/Smurfette

**Author's Note:**

> I used Version M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smurfette has a sad moment; Hefty refuses to leave her that way.
> 
> Song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DRriX8Yzk7M

Hefty felt his smile drop away at the sight of a downcast Smurfette. “Hey,” he said, “don’t be sad.” When he got no response, he set his jaw. “Smurfette, I’m not leaving until you smile.”

The blonde just turned away from him.

Hefty sat down and started singing.

“If you want to drive a big smurfousine, I'll buy the longest one you've ever seen. I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters and the seas, I'm a fool, fool, fool for you.”

He paused. Smurfette, on the outside, didn’t seem to be listening, but Hefty knew her well enough to know that she was paying attention.

“If you want to own a great big mansion,” he continued, “well I'll give it my utmost attention. I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters and the seas, I'm a fool, fool, fool for you. Well I'm a fool, a fool for you. It may take a while, but I'll prove it's true.”

Taking a quick peek, Hefty thought he saw the corners of her mouth lift up. “Well if it's smurfin' you want, then I've got it,” he sang. “If it's money you want, then I'll get it. I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters and the seas, I'm a fool, fool, fool for you.”

He took a breath. “If you want to take a trip across the ocean, I'll travel anywhere you take a notion, I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters and the seas, I'm a fool, fool, fool for you. So if you want to own a great big mansion, well I'll give it my utmost attention, I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters and the seas, I'm a fool, fool, fool for you. Yeah I'm a fool, a fool for you, and it may take awhile, but I'll prove it's true!”

Hefty grinned. Seeing Smurfette’s smile and finally hearing a laugh encouraged him. “Well if it's smurfin' you want, then I've got it. If it's money you want, then I'll get it. I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters and the seas, I'm a fool, fool, fool for you. Yeah, I'm a fool, fool, fool for you.”

-Hefty sings “Tall, Tall Trees” to cheer up Smurfette


	2. 500 Miles- Gutsy/Merette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merette thinks Gutsy doesn’t love her anymore; Gutsy sings 500 Miles and convinces her otherwise.
> 
> Song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=84CPo4bVkMk

Gutsy grinned down at his sweetheart, chuckling slightly.

The female mersmurf frowned, turning to glare at the Smurf. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“Because you’re being silly,” Gutsy told her. “Of course I still love ya-“

As Merette made a “hmph” noise, turning away again, the Scotsman thought. He had to convince her somehow…

Then his face brightened. Of course! That was it; it was so simple!

“When I wake up,” he sang, “well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who wakes up next to you.”

Merette scoffed, rolling her eyes, and began to swim away.

Gutsy continued, “when I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who goes along with you.” Seeing the mersmurfette slow down and listen, he plunged into the next line.

“If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who gets drunk next to you-“

Merette turned, directing a raised eyebrow at him. Gutsy gave her a sheepish smile.

“-and if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who's havering to you.”*

That got a giggle. Gutsy eagerly began the chorus.

“But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the Smurf who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door!”

Merette sighed, failing to hide a smile, and, with a flick of her tail, returned. “Go on,” she urged.

“When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who's working hard for you, and when the money, comes in for the work I do, I'll pass every penny I have on to you.”

Merette shook her head. “That’s a human thing, Gutsy.”

Gutsy only laughed, and continued. “When I come home-“

Merette surprised him by singing after him. “When you come home-“

“-well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who comes back home to you. And if I grow old-“

“-when you grow old-“

“well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who's growing old with you.”

Merette was now clapping along to the beat, and, encouraged, Gutsy began an impromptu dance.

“But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more, just to be the Smurf who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door!”

Laughing, he began the part of the song that had always seemed silly- until he met Merette. When he was with her, nothing was silly. It was just right.

“Da da da, da da da. Da da da, da da da. Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da!” He fought back his laughter, seeing Merette’s face. He was going to finish the song.

“Da da da, da da da. Da da da, da da da. Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da!”

He paused for a deep breath.

“When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who's lonely without you.”

He planted a quick kiss of Merette’s cheek.

“And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream, I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you. When I go out-“

“When you go out-“

“-well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who goes along with you, and when I come home-“

“When you come home-“

“-yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the Smurf who comes back home with you.”

He sang slower now. “I'm gonna be the Smurf who's coming home with you.” Then he launched back into the chorus.

“But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more, just to be the Smurf who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door.”

He took another deep breath. “Da da da, da da da. Da da da, da da da. Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da! Da da da, da da da. Da da da, da da da. Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da! Da da da, da da da. Da da da, da da da. Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da! Da da da, da da da. Da da da, da da da. Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da! And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more just to be the Smurf who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.”

He flopped down on the sand, utterly exhausted. Merette pulled herself out of the water to lay beside him. “Thank you,” she said, and returned the kiss.

*haver up- to babble/talk nonsense

-Gutsy sings 500 Miles to Merette


	3. Farmer sings part of “Most People Are Good” for Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer is asked what he believes; he answers honestly.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=liqktLC7xR0

“What do you believe, Farmer?”

Farmer blinked, straightening up from where he’d been planting carrots. Shading his eyes, he stared silently at the sky for a moment, deep in thought. He’d never thought seriously about this before, and while he knew the answer, it was difficult to put into words. Finally he answered Actor.

“What do I believe? Well, let’s put it this way.”

He took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_“I believe Smurfs oughta stay Smurfs as long as they can. Don’t lose sight of life, go climb a tree, get dirt on their hands. I believe we gotta forgive and make amends, ‘cause nosmurf gets a second chance to make new old friends.”_

He smiled, turning back to the rows of seeds. “_I believe in working hard for what you’ve got, even if it don’t add up to a smurf of a lot.”_ He finished the row he was on.

_“I believe most people are good, and most Papas oughta qualify for sainthood, I believe most summer nights look better in a field under bright moonlight.”_

He thought of Actor then._ “I believe you love who you love, and that ain’t nothing you should ever be ashamed of. I believe this world ain’t half as bad as it looks, and I believe most people are good.”_


	4. Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snappy writes a love letter to Sassette.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QAkccSjLfus

Snappy crumpled up the paper, tossing it over his shoulder. It rolled to a stop beside Slouchy, who had just entered the clubhouse, and the older Smurfling threw it into the wastebasket by the door. “Another failed attempt at a love note, huh Snappy?” Slouchy said with a grin. He yawned and went to sit by his friend.

“Oh, smurf up,” Snappy said irritably. He seized another sheet of paper and tried again. “ _ Hey, I think you’re _ \- no, no, no!” He scowled and crumpled up this attempt, too. “It’s all wrong! How can I show Sassette that-“

“That you love her?” Slouchy asked innocently. “Just tell her!”

Snappy whirled around, getting up off of the stool. “I can’t do that! She’d laugh at me- and you just keep your smurf shut! I don’t need anyone’s opinion on my- my-“

“Love life?” Slouchy offered, then stifled a giggle at Snappy’s growl of anger. “Okay, okay. I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

“Hey Sassette!”

The redheaded Smurfling turned around to see her friend Nat racing towards her, holding a folded paper. “I found it under a rock by the well,” Nat told her. “It’s got your name on it.”

Sassette took the paper and unfolded it. Her mouth fell open as she read the note.

_ “Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend,” _ it read. “ _ If you do, then don’t be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to. I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.” _

Sassette blinked. “It’s… a  _ love _ letter!”


	5. Just Because I’m Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A younger Scaredy is afraid of monsters when Papa leaves; Papa consoles him.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ0cdEgkWps

Scaredy gripped the covers, staring out of his window at the dark night. “Papa, I’m scared,” he told his leader. He looked up at the older Smurf who was standing by his bed. “Won’t you stay a little while?” He pleaded. “I’m not safe, there’s monsters right outside!”

As Papa chuckled and turned away, Scaredy caught his hand. “Papa, please don’t go, I don’t wanna be alone! The second that you’re gone they’re gonna know!!”

Papa turned back, sitting down on the bed. “Scaredy,” he said, “just because I’m leaving it doesn’t mean that I won’t be right by your side. When you need me and can’t see me in the middle of the night, just close your eyes and say my name. It’s okay, I know you’re scared when I’m not here, but I’ll always be right there.” He tucked Scaredy in. “Even though I’m leaving, I’m not going anywhere.”


	6. Gimme That Smurf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older Snappy sings to his girlfriend Sassette.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-mTzACfnwYI

Snappy chuckled as he gazed at his girlfriend. “You’re really smurfy, y’know?” He told her.

Sassette rolled her eyes. Tugging at the scarlet dress Tailor had made for her, she retorted, “I look like a beet.”

Snappy approached and tucked a strand of her auburn hair back into the bun she had it in, then paused. “You know,” he said finally, “we don’t have to go out tonight.”

Sassette blinked. “Snappy, we’ve been planning this for months. You can’t back out now.”

Snappy shrugged. “We can cancel. You’re more of a casual-wear Smurf anyway.” He took her hand and pulled her close. “Come on,” he said, then started singing.

“_Hang up that red dress, let down your hair. Cancel those reservations, there’s no need to go nowhere. As good as you’re looking right now, now you’ve got me thinking I’m crazy, ‘cause there’s a side of you that I wanna see that never ceases to amaze me.”_

He spun her around, heading into the living room. “_Gimme that Smurf with her hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, that’s the you that I like best. Gimme that Smurf._

_ Gimme that Smurf cuddlin’ up to me, in an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. That’s the you I wanna see, gimme that Smurf, gimme that Smurf.” _

Sassette laughed. “Oh, be quiet. You and I both know you don’t mean any of that.”

“Don’t I?” Snappy countered, then his tone became more serious. “_Gimme the Smurf that’s beautiful, without a trace of makeup on, barefoot in the kitchen, singing her favorite song._” He grinned and sped up. “_Dancing around like a fool, starrin’ in her own little show, gimme the Smurf that the rest of the world ain’t lucky enough to know._” As he sang, he danced with her.

_“Gimme that Smurf with her hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, that’s the you that I like best. Gimme that Smurf. Gimme that Smurf cuddlin’ up to me, in an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. That’s the you I wanna see, gimme that Smurf, gimme that Smurf._

_I said, gimme that Smurf with her hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, that’s the you that I like best. Gimme that Smurf. Gimme that Smurf cuddlin’ up to me, in an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. That’s the you I wanna see, gimme that Smurf, gimme that Smurf…”_


	7. She Don’t Know She’s Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older Snappy gets the band back together for his and Sassette’s anniversary.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aVDEvcKJvRo

Snappy pulled at his hat in agitation as he paced around his room. “Slouchy, help me,” he moaned. “I can’t think of the perfect gift!!”

His friend, leaning against the doorframe, chuckled. “Sassette really means a lot to you, huh?”

“Yes,” the Smurf sighed, flopping down onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. “And today is our three-year anniversary and I don’t know what to do!”

Seated cross-legged on the floor next to him, Nat leaned over. “Well, we know she likes music, right?”

“Yeah, so?“

“So we get the band back together!!”

The band. It had been years and years since their kid band, The Smurflings, had broken up- they’d collectively decided that they were too old for that- and Snappy hadn’t given it a second thought.

He sat up. “You know, Nat,” he said slowly, “you’ve got a point.” He turned to Slouchy. “I need something really special, just for her.”

Slouchy shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I don’t go for love songs; I’m fine just being friends with everybody.”

Snappy turned to Nat. “Do you-“

“Nope,” Nat chuckled. “You know I can’t sing.”

Snappy thought, a frown upon his face, then gasped. “I know! Sandy’s always hanging out with Smooth and Melody, they’ll know what to do!”

Smooth and Smurfmelody were a sort of celebrity pair to both the village and Smurfy Grove. It was unclear to Snappy if they were actually together, but they traveled all around the forests singing their songs together. If anyone had a good song, it was them.

* * *

“So do you have a song for them?” Sandy asked. He took off his hat and wrung it in his hands nervously, exposing his curly blonde hair.

“Sure, no problem, little dude,” Smooth said, ruffling Sandy’s hair. He turned to Melody, who smiled sweetly. Reaching inside her hat, she pulled out a few sheets of paper. She handed them to Snappy. Snappy quickly skimmed through the lyrics written down, and his face broke into a grin. “This is perfect! Thank you so much, Melody and Smooth- and thanks for convincing them, Sandy!”

Sandy blushed, putting his hat back on. “Aw, it was nothing.”

* * *

“Okay, is everything ready?” Snappy asked Nat. The barefoot Smurf nodded. “Ready!” Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat had gotten the help of Handy, Blossom, and Sunny to create a small stage in the forest near the village. The grass was covered in flowers, as were the curtains. There were rows of seats for the Smurfs who were invited to the show, as well as a finely decorated chair in the front especially for Sassette.

Slouchy suddenly burst through the curtains. “She’s here!!” They all grabbed their instruments and took their places, and looked out at the crowd.

Snappy quickly spied his girlfriend, and waved. “This song is especially for you,” he called out to her, “and you can thank Smooth and Melody for the lyrics!” He began singing.

“ _ We go out to a party somewhere, and the moment we walk in the door, people stop and everysmurf stares, but she don’t know what the starin’s for _ .”

He jumped into the chorus, and had Slouchy and Nat back him up. “ _ She don’t know she’s beautiful-” _

_ “-never crossed her mind-” _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful-“ _

_ “-no, she’s not that kind-“ _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful, though time and time I’ve told her so.” _

Seeing Sassette’s wide smile, Snappy kept singing. “ _ There she goes, just walking down the street, and someone lets a whistle out.” _ He shot a glare at Tuffy, who shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “ _ A Smurf like her, she just can’t see what the fuss is all about.” _

He sat down on the edge of the stage. “ _ She don’t know she’s beautiful-” _

_ “-never crossed her mind-” _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful-“ _

_ “-no, she’s not that kind-“ _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful, though time and time I’ve told her so.” _

Changing the lyrics a bit, he sang the next part directly to her. “ _ When morning comes and your hair’s all a mess, that’s when you think you look the worst. It’s times like these when you don’t know why I can’t take my eyes off of you.” _

He smiled at her blush. “ _ She don’t know she’s beautiful-” _

_ “-never crossed her mind-” _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful-“ _

_ “-no, she’s not that kind-“ _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful, though time and time I’ve told her so.” _

He repeated the chorus. “ _ She don’t know she’s beautiful-” _

_ “-never crossed her mind-” _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful-“ _

_ “-no, she’s not that kind-“ _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful, though time and time I’ve told her so. _

_ She don’t know she’s beautiful-” _

_ “-never crossed her mind-” _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful-“ _

_ “-no, she’s not that kind-“ _

_ “-she don’t know she’s beautiful, though time and time I’ve told her so. _

_ Oh, she don’t know she’s beautiful-“ _

_ “-never crossed her mind-“ _

All three Smurfs sang the last line slowly.

_ “She don’t know she’s beautiful…” _

Snappy jumped down and kissed Sassette on the cheek. “No, you’re not that kind,” he said gently. “But I am.”


	8. When You Say I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutsy has a special question for Merette.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jerJfVqKDXE

Gutsy took his girlfriend’s hand and swam with her to a secluded part of the lagoon, surrounded by wildflowers and limestone cliffs. “Here y’go, love,” he said gently, and swung her up onto a bench by the water.

Merette watched as he pulled himself out of the water to sit beside her. “Why all the secrecy, Gutsy?”

While rummaging in his hat, Gutsy didn’t answer for a moment, then pulled out two things- a stoppered bottle and a small box. He tucked the box inside his belt pouch, then opened the bottle. A smell of leaves, rain and berries wafted out. “I had Papa make this,” he said. “It’s yours, if you want.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a special potion,” the Smurf explained. “If ye drink it, it’ll turn ye into a Smurf. Permanently.” He again reached into his hat, this time pulling out what seemed to be a light purple folded cloth. He explained, “this is a dress Tailor made to cover you up if you decide to drink it.”

Merette’s face brightened as she gazed at the bottle. “You mean- so this means-“ she looked back up at Gutsy, eyes shining. “We can be together, on land?”

Gutsy smiled, nodding. “If ye’d like.”

“Oh, I _would _ like ,” the violet-haired mersmurf said dreamily. She took the bottle, hesitating for a moment, then drank it. “It tastes like Smurfberries,” she said. A moment went by, then she shuddered. “Ooh, there’s a tingle in my tail- oh!” She gasped at the sudden sensation, and fell off the bench into the water.

Gutsy stood up to see if she was alright, confident she would be, but when she didn’t resurface, he began to get worried. “Merette?” He called, sliding down into the water. “Merette-?!”

With a gasp, her head broke the surface, and she clung to him, shivering. “I’m- Im okay,” she whispered. “Gutsy, I need that dress now, okay?”

Understanding crossed the Scotsman’s face, closely followed by happiness, and he pulled himself up, offering a hand to his girlfriend, and grabbed the garment. He then turned around to give Merette some privacy.

After a few minutes, he felt a hand tap his shoulder, and turned around. “Oh,” he breathed. “Merette, ye look beautiful.”

Tailor, it seemed, had known what he was doing once again. The dress was sleeveless like Smurfette’s, but a pale violet, and longer. He steadied her as she walked forward, unsure about her new legs, then took a deep breath. “Okay. Here goes everything.” He took her hands, leading her away from the water to a flatter area, and started to sing.

“ _ I’ve been waiting for this moment for a lifetime, and I never thought I’d ever see this day. I was searching for someone that I’d never thought I’d find, but here you are standing by my side.” _ He began to spin her around, dancing slowly with her.

“ _ I give you my heart, to have and to hold, in sickness and health when we grow old, and if we get lost, we’ll find our way home. You don’t have to worry anymore, I’ve been waiting for this moment and as long as I’m alive I promise I’ll be here for you, when you say, I do.” _

Merette’s mouth dropped open, but Gutsy places a finger over her lips. “ _ I don’t know just how it is I found you,” _ he continued,  _ “but I knew as soon as I looked in your eyes, that even with a lifetime that would never be enough. I need you forever by my side. _

_ I give you my heart, to have and to hold, in sickness and health when we grow old, and if we get lost, we’ll find our way home. You don’t have to worry anymore, I’ve been waiting for this moment and as long as I’m alive I promise I’ll be here for you, when you say, I do believe that you complete the better half of me, I promise I’ll always love you…” _

Gutsy tenderly wiped away a tear of happiness that was forming in Merette’s eye. “ _ I give you my heart, to have and to hold, in sickness and health when we grow old, and if we get lost, we’ll find our way home. You don’t have to worry anymore, I’ve been waiting for this moment and as long as I’m alive I promise I’ll be here for you, when you say, I do.” _

He let go, stepped back, and knelt down. Taking the small box out of his belt pouch, he opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring set in a silver band. “Merette…” he said.

“Yes?”

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

“Marry me?”


	9. We Danced Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hefty takes Smurfette to Smurfy Grove for a special occasion.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dxo8ItrKB0E

Smurfette frowned, reaching up for her blindfold, but a gentle hand moved hers away. “Can’t I look yet?” She asked.

“No,” she heard her friend Hefty say, “it’ll ruin the surprise!”

Smurfette sighed dramatically, grinning at the chuckle she got. “Okay,” she said. “I won’t peek.”

Hefty continued leading Smurfette for another few minutes, then stopped. “Okay,” she said. “You can look!”

Smurfette pulled off the blindfold, blinking at the sudden brightness, then gasped. They were in Smurfy Grove.

“Do you remember the festival last year?” Hefty asked, taking her hand. Smurfette nodded. “Yeah, the music festival! That was amazing.”

“Well,” Hefty said proudly, “Smurfmelody helped me find the perfect song for this occasion!”

“What occasion?” Smurfette asked, confused.

Hefty just grinned, and snapped his fingers. All around them, the Smurfy Grove residents appeared holding different instruments, and started playing music. Hefty tapped his foot to the beat, then started singing.  _ “The summer air was heavy and sweet, you and I on a crowded street, there was music everywhere. I can see us there. In a happy little foreign town, where the Smurfs were upside down-“ _ he twirled his finger beside his head with a laugh. He’d thought the female Smurfs were a little crazy when he’d first met them-  _ “far, far away. _

_ I remember, we were laughing, I was so in love.” _

Smurfette gasped, turning pink.

_ “And the band played, songs that we had never heard but we danced anyway. I never understood the words, but I danced anyway. I just sang, oh, la la la la la la la la la, and I danced anyway.” _

He began twirling Smurfette around.  _ “Well, they say you can’t go back, but I didn’t believe that. Come on and dance with me, and maybe if I hold you close, maybe we could just let go. We’ll come back around.” _

He spun Smurfette out, then back in closer to him.  _ “Do you remember, we were laughing, so in love. _

_ And the band played, songs that I had never heard, but I danced anyway. I never understood the words, but I just sang, oh, la la la la la la la la la. I danced anyway.” _

The band stopped playing, and Hefty sang the last part by himself.

_ “Do you remember, we were laughing, I was so in love, and knew you were so in love, and the band played, songs that we had never heard, but we danced anyway. We never understood the words, we just sang, oh, la la la la la la la la la, and I danced anyway.” _

He finished the song, bowed to Smurfette, then asked, “so what do you say. Will you be my girlfriend?”

He waited, breath held, as Smurfette struggled for words. An expression of joy spread across his face when she finally said,

_ “Yes!” _


	10. Lullaby / Goodnight My Smurfling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scaredy has a nightmare; Papa sings to him.
> 
> Song: Lullaby/Goodnight, My Angel by Billy Joel: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K4PojbhoMrw

_ Tug, tug. _

“Papa..?”

Papa Smurf opened his eyes, rolling over in his bed to face the smurfling who had woken him. “What is it, Scaredy?” Papa asked, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

Scaredy shuffled closer to the bed. He clutched his teddy bear close to his chest, and gazed up at Papa. “I had another nightmare.”

Yes, his suspicion was correct. Poor Scaredy had never been as brave as the other Smurfs, Papa reflected. That being said, he was one of the kindest Smurfs in the village, and he really did try to be brave.

“Alright,” Papa said softly, sitting up. He got out of bed, sliding his slippers onto his feet, and took Scaredy’s hand. “Let’s get you back in bed, hm?” He led the smurfling across the hallway and into the smaller room.

As he tucked Scaredy back into bed, the smurfling caught his hand. “Can you sing to me, Papa?”

Papa blinked. He’d never been asked to sing before, aside from the classic “Smurf Song.”

“Well, I can try,” he said. “I think I know just the song, too- it’s a lullaby I learned from  _ my _ Papa.”

“Really?” Scaredy asked, wide-eyed.

“Really,” Papa answered, handing Scaredy his teddy. “Let’s see if I remember how it goes…”

He took a breath and began.

“_Goodnight my smurfling, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you’ve been asking me, I think I know what you’ve been trying to say._

_ I promise I will never leave you, and you should always know, wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away. _

_ Goodnight my smurfling, now it’s time to sleep, yet still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an emerald bay? _

_ Just like a boat out on the ocean, I’m rocking you to sleep. The water’s dark and deep inside this ancient heart, you’ll always be a part of me. _

_Goodnight my smurfling, now it’s time to dream, to dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me._”

Scaredy was smiling softly. He had fallen asleep. Papa gently got up, backing away, and sang quietly, “someday we’ll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on… they never die, that’s how you and I will be.”

He closed the door, and returned to bed. There were no more nightmares that night.


	11. Wild Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elemental is feeling down after an accident with his powers; Smurfsummer cheers him up by reminding him of what she told him the first time it happened.
> 
> Song: Something Wild by Lindsey Stirling https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jgQbN2E-qsI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to keep in mind: Elemental came from a village of Smurfs with elemental abilities, a bit like The Last Airbender. His village was attacked, though, and the village leader was forced to remove Elemental’s memories and send him far away. Smurfsummer is a troll. She met the Smurfs a few months before Elemental arrived, and decided to live with them as a Smurf. This was made easier by her blue skin.

Elemental, sitting by the edge of the river with his head in his hands, didn’t notice Smurfsummer until she sat next to him.

“Hey,” she said, tugging on his colorful robes.

“Mm,” grunted the Smurf as a greeting.

His green-eyed companion scooted closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

Not looking up, Elemental gestured behind him in the general direction of the village. “I lost control.”

Summer shook her head. “Come on. How so?”

Elemental heaved a sigh, lifting his head to stare at the Smurfette. “...I got distracted while juggling fire. Papa’s hat smurfed ablaze. I panicked. Happy?” Not waiting for an answer, he turned away, hiding his face in his arms again.

“No,” Summer insisted, “because  _ you’re _ not. Look-“

She frowned, and scooted around to face Elemental.  _ “Look, _ I said _ . _ ”

Reluctantly, the Smurf lifted his head.

“Elemental,” Summer began, “do you remember when you first came to the village? You had no memories, but had these amazing, inexplicable abilities.”

“Sure, they’re smurfy,” Elemental snorted. “If you like burning houses, flooding fields, blowing Smurfs away, and nearly burying your best friend.”

“I  _ told _ you,” Summer said, “I was okay. Besides, we  _ were _ exploring an abandoned mineshaft. It was going to collapse anyway!” She sighed. “ _ Regardless, _ you didn’t have a clue what you were good for, what your place was. So you tried- quite literally- everything.”

Elemental snorted again, but there was a touch of amusement this time. “Yes. Apparently I was absosmurfly  _ not _ a baker, or a farmer, or a magician, or an actor,” he said dryly.

Summer continued. “And do you remember what I told you?”

Elemental pretended to think about it, then shook his head. “Huh-uh,” he said, turning to her. He knew what was coming. “What did you tell me?”

Summer hummed a few notes, then started singing.

“I said,  _ you have your maps drawn, and brand new plans to hang your hopes on. Every road they lead you down feels so wrong, so go find another way.” _

Elemental rolled his eyes. “Again with the singing,” he joked.

_ “You’ve got a big heart,” _ Summer continued,  _ “and the way you see the world got you this far. You might have some bruises, or a few scars, but I know you’re gonna be okay, ‘cause even though you’re scared, you’re stronger than you know.” _

Smurfsummer stood up, taking Elemental’s hand and pulling him up into a dance. _“If you’re lost and feel the choices are blinding, and you’re caught and and all the stars are hiding, that’s when something wild calls you home, home._ _When you face the fear that keeps you frozen, chase the sky into the ocean, that’s when something wild calls you home, home.”_

Elemental allowed a small smile to appear on his face, remembering how he’d started to explore his powers after that, even though he was afraid. He’d tried chasing the wind, too, and crashed into the river. That had been an interesting day.

“After that,” Summer reminded him, “you started to get your memories back. It was hard at first, remembering what you’d been through, but I had a few things to say about that too.” She sat down again, this time on top of the hill.  _ “Sometimes the past can, make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand, but you don’t have to worry, reach for my hand, ‘cause I know you’re gonna be okay-“ _

_ “-I was gonna be okay,” _ Elemental sang suddenly. He laughed, seeing her delighted smile, and continued.  _ “If I’m lost and the future’s blinding, or I feel caught and all the stars are hiding, that’s when something wild calls me home, home. If I face the fear that keeps me frozen, chase the sky into the ocean, that’s when something wild calls me home, home.” _

_ “Calls you home,”  _ Summer sang.

_ “Calls me home,”  _ Elemental answered.

_ “Calls you home.” _

_ “Calls me home.” _

Summer began the last part of the song. _“If you’re lost and feel the choices are blinding, and you’re caught and and all the stars are hiding, that’s when something wild calls you home, home._ _When you face the fear that keeps you frozen, chase the sky into the ocean, that’s when something wild calls you home, home.”_

Elemental added,  _ “If I’m lost and the future’s blinding, or I feel caught and all the stars are hiding, that’s when something wild calls me home, home. If I face the fear that keeps me frozen, chase the sky into the ocean, that’s when something wild calls me home, home.” _

_ “Calls you home,” _ Summer sang, giving him a hug.

_ “You called me home,” _ Elemental finished, returning it.


	12. A Million Smurfy Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamy tells Miller about the world he sees in his dreams.
> 
> Song: A Million Dreams, “The Greatest Showman” https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-rxgAh1bnHU

Dreamy sighed as he pushed his food around on the plate. The Smurfs in the dining hall around him didn’t seem to notice; then again, Jokey had just detonated one of his smoke bombs in Hefty’s face. He didn’t feel much like eating, and hadn’t eaten much of anything all day, because of what had happened a few days before.

He had woken up from a vivid dream about these amazing, human-sized structures. The Smurfs could climb inside and operate them, and it would move like a Smurf did. He’d immediately jumped out of bed and raced outside to tell his friends. Gardener loved the idea- he would finally be able visit his human sweetheart outside the forest without fear of being stepped on- and Miller was supportive as usual, but everyone else dismissed the idea as being too silly. That had hurt.

“Hey.”

Dreamy looked up. Speak of the smurf, it was Miller, standing by the bench he was on. “Hello,” he said, trying to sound alert and happy. He forced a smile, but Miller wasn’t fooled. The sturdy Smurf crossed his arms, tapping his foot and staring down at Dreamy until he looked away.

“What’s wrong, Dreamy?” Miller demanded, sitting next to him. “And don’t try to hide it; I know you too well.”

Dreamy sighed and dropped the act. “Okay,” he sighed, the smile sliding off of his face. “Just…” he looked around at all the Smurfs. “Can we talk somewhere private?”

“Of course,” Miller told him, standing up. He picked up Dreamy’s untouched lunch, as well as his own. “Come on, I know a place.”

* * *

Miller led Dreamy a short distance out of the village to a small hill near the River Smurf. It was covered in tall rocks and weeds, and looked generally unpleasant.

“Nobody ever comes here,” Miller said, pulling aside a thick section of weeds, “except for me.” Dreamy stepped forward, squeezing through the narrow gap. Once he was through, he gasped.

The area was about as big as the inside of an average hut, and the weeds formed the perfect wall. Miller had apparently spent a lot of time here, because the ground was covered in stones, carefully selected to form the floor. There was a bench beside a small pool, and a stack of books beside that. 

“It’s amazing,” Dreamy breathed.

“Thanks,” Miller answered. He sat down on the bench, and Dreamy sat next to him. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he said.

Dreamy took a deep breath. “...remember last week, when I had that dream about the smurf-mechs? You and Gardener were the only ones who didn’t laugh, or dismiss it as being too silly.”

Miller places a hand on his shoulder in understanding. “Of course they’re not silly,” he began, but Dreamy continued as if he hadn’t heard him.

“Every day is like that,” he said, looking up at the clear blue sky. “My head is filled with these wonderfully smurfy ideas, of things to do, and see, and build, and a world where no ideas are too silly or useless.”

Miller was silent for a moment, then moved off of the bench to sit cross-legged by the pool. “Tell me about it,” he said.

“What?” Dreamy was surprised.

“Tell me about the world you see when you close your eyes,” Miller told him. “I want to know the world you do.”

Dreamy bit his lip. “...alright.” He joined Miller by the water and stared at his reflection for a moment, then started singing softly.

_ “I close my eyes and I can see a world that’s waiting up for me, that I call my own. Through the dark, through the door, through where no one’s been before, but it feels like home.” _

The Smurf looked up at Miller, then down at his feet.  _ “They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I’ve lost my mind.” _

Dreamy’s breath hitched, but he continued.  _ “I don’t care, I don’t care if they call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design.”  _ Dreamy wiped his eyes roughly.  _ “Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head, a million smurfy dreams keep me awake. I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see, and a million dreams is all it’s gonna take. Just a million dreams for the world I wanna make.” _

Miller put an arm around Dreamy. He didn’t say a word, just let his friend carry on.

_ “There’s a house, we can build, and every room inside is filled with things from far away.” _ Dreamy looked at Miller.  _ “Special things I compile, each one there to make you smile on a rainy day.” _ He smiled tentatively.  _ “They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy, and they can say, they can say we’ve lost our minds.” _

His smile vanished, and he looked more serious now.  _ “See, I don’t care, I don’t care if they call us crazy. Run away to a world that we design.” _

He abruptly stood up, pulling Miller to his feet.  _ “Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head, and a million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see, and a million dreams is all it’s gonna take- a million dreams for the world we’re gonna make!” _

Miller nodded decisively, taking Dreamy by the hands, then sang the next line in his deep voice.  _ “However big, however small, let me be part of it all. Share your dreams with me. You may be right, you may be wrong, but say that you’ll bring me along to the world you see-“ _

_ “-to the world we close our eyes to see, we close our eyes to see,”  _ Dreamy continued, eyes shining. They sang the next part together.

_ “Every night we’ll lie in bed, the brightest colors will fill our heads, a million dreams will keep us both awake-“ _

_ “-a million dreams, a million dreams,”  _ Dreamy sang.

_ “-we’ll think of what the world could be, a vision of the one we see, and million dreams is all it’s gonna take- just a million dreams for the world we’re gonna make-!” _

Dreamy hugged Miller tightly, then kissed him on the cheek.  _ “For the world we’re gonna make,” _ he finished.


	13. Mr. Gargamel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch.

Gargamel hummed to himself as he prepared the stew pot. He glanced back at the two Smurfs he had caught in a cage. “I hope you’re ready for Christmas dinner,” he sneered.

Hefty tugged on the bars, as he had been doing for the past ten minutes, but they still didn’t budge. “Let us out, Gargamel,” he shouted, “or you’ll regret it!!”

Next to him, Farmer shook his head. “He ain’t gonna listen, Hefty. It’s no use tryin’ to threaten him.” He’d already tried, but the wizard had promised to eat Actor, who was tied up on the shelf, first. After that he’d shut up.

Farmer looked at Actor. “We’ll get out of this somehow,” he called to his boyfriend.

Actor swallowed hard as Gargamel picked him up and carried him towards the pot. “I’m not going to get smurfed,” he told himself. “I won’t!”

Hefty nudged Farmer, then pointed to the window to their left. Handy and Miller stood on the windowsill.  _ Distract him,  _ Handy mouthed.

Gargamel was about to throw Actor in the pot when a voice rang out in song.

_ “You’re a mean one, Gargamel!” _

The wizard paused, turning to look at the captive Smurfs. “Why, thank you!”

_ “You really are a heel,” _ Hefty continued. He and Farmer were glaring at the wizard. Farmer spoke up next.  _ “You’re as cuddly as a cactus and as slippery as an eel, Gargamel.” _

Gargamel set Actor down and walked towards the cage. “Oh, really? Go on.”

Hefty could see Handy and Miller sneaking into the hovel. He shook his fist at Gargamel, trying to keep his attention.  _ “You’re a bad banana with a greasy black peel!” _

Gargamel frowned. “Now, that’s going a bit far-“

Grinning, Farmer began the next verse.  _ “You’re a monster, Gargamel, your heart’s an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders and you’ve got garlic in your soul, Gargamel!” _

“I wouldn’t touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half smurf pole,” yelled Hefty. He was enjoying this.

Gargamel grabbed the cage and shook it, snarling. “Stop that!!”

When his head stopped spinning, Farmer got up from where he’d fallen.  _ “You’re a vile one, Gargamel, you have termites in your smile, you have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile!” _

Hefty fought back a laugh, and added, “Gargamel, given the choice between the two of you, I’d take the seasick crocodile!”

Gargamel slammed his fist down. “I can do that!!” He began to turn back to Actor, who Handy and Miller had just reached. Panicking, Farmer shouted,  _ “you’re a foul one Gargamel!” _

Gargamel paused, looking annoyed.

_ “You’re a nasty-wasty skunk,”  _ Farmer continued, mocking him.  _ “Your heart is full of unwashed socks, and your soul is full of gunk, Gargamel!” _

By this time, Miller and Handy had succeeded in freeing Actor, and Miller was heading for the door while Handy snuck towards the cage. He had to duck under that table as Gargamel strode forward.

Gargamel growled, unlocking the cage. Before Hefty could escape, he reached in and grabbed Farmer, then slammed the door. “I’m going to eat you right now,” he exclaimed angrily. He dangled the Smurf in the air, opening his mouth.

“No!!”

Gargamel froze. Whirling around, he stared at a fearful Actor, then at Miller, who looked irritated with Actor.

“What?!” The wizard said in surprise. “How did you get down there?!”

Taking advantage of Gargamel’s distraction, Farmer sank his teeth into the wizard’s hand. Gargamel howled in pain, and dropped him. Thankfully, Actor ran forward to catch Farmer, then sprinted for the door. Handy and Hefty were close behind, and Actor called back as they fled, “the three best words to describe you are as follows, and I quote- stink,  _ stank, STUNK!!” _


	14. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamy takes Miller on a magic carpet ride.  
Song: A Whole New World from Aladdin https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4SVSxfTRc2M

Dreamy Smurf giggled like a Smurfling as he raced through the early evening forest. “Come on,” the Smurf urged delightedly through his laughter. “Faster!!”

Holding onto his floppy hat with one hand, Miller allowed himself to be pulled along by the hand. Dreamy’s excitement was infectious; it was always that way. However much Miller tried to be the cautious one, the level-headed one, Dreamy’s big ideas and imagination always made Miller feel like he was fifty again. Young, and innocent, and invincible.

“Okay, we’re here!!”

Miller was pulled out of his thoughts by Dreamy as he let go of his hand. They had stopped at the top of an outcropping of rock overlooking a stream. Dreamy’s eyes were slight with excitement and laughter. “I have a surprise- wait here!!” The younger Smurf dashed forward, and before Miller could react, he hurled himself over the edge with a shout of glee.

_ “No!!!” _ Miller scrambled after his friend, eyes widened in fear- but when he reached the drop, he skidded to a stop and stared at the sight before him.

“Dreamy,” he said, “what… is that a-“

“-a magic carpet,” Dreamy finished for him. He stood upright, balancing on a red-hued velvet carpet with silver tassels. Miraculously, both rug and Smurf were suspended in the air before Miller- or, more accurately, the carpet was.

“A magic carpet,” Miller repeated in wonder, watching them rise. He tore his gaze away from the carpet to look at Dreamy. “Where’d you get this?”

Dreamy smiled. “It’s an old carpet of Papa’s. It had gotten a bit thin so I asked if I could have it. I think he forgot it could fly.” Having said that, Dreamy bent down and held a hand out to Miller. “Do you trust me?”

Miller blinked. “What?” Of course he trusted Dreamy; he trusted him with his life. It was just that this was all very sudden and a whole lot different than what he was used to.

“Do you trust me,” Dreamy repeated with a small chuckle. This time, Miller’s response was instant.

“Yes.” He reached up and took Dreamy’s hand, letting himself be pulled up to sit beside the other Smurf.

Dreamy adjusted his position so that they were sitting side by side, then leaned forward. The carpet started moving, and Miller gripped the side tensely.

_ “I can show you the world,” _ a voice sang. Miller looked over, meeting Dreamy’s eyes.

_ “Shining, shimmering, splendid,”  _ Dreamy continued.  _ “Tell me, Miller, now when did you last let your heart decide?” _

As they passed a grove of cherry trees, he reached out and plucked a flower, handing it to Miller.

_ “I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder,” _ Dreamy said. He gently loosened Miller’s grip on the side of the carpet and held his hand. Miller wasn’t able to tell if Dreamy regretted that decision as the carpet leapt over a waterfall, then tilted sideways to avoid some tree branches. The next moment, Miller squeezed Dreamy’s hand tightly as they dove down, almost touching the ground.  _ “Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride.” _

Miller’s heart thudded in his chest, and they leveled out, drifting through a field of cornflowers.

_ “A whole new world,” _ Dreamy sang,  _ “a new fantastic point of view. There’s no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming.” _

As the two Smurfs descended into a glittering gemstone pit, Miller decided that he’d left the down-to-earth, sensible part of him back on the cliff. How else would Dreamy get him to sing?

_ “A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when I’m sitting here, it’s crystal clear, that now I’m in a whole new world with you-“ _

_ “-now I’m in a whole new world with you,”  _ Dreamy sang, steering the carpet around multicolored pillars and over an underground lake. The only light came from the crystals on the walls, until they abruptly shot up and emerged on top of a mountain.

_ “Unbelievable sights,”  _ breathed Miller, gazing at the view. He could see the entire forest from here, including a human town in the far east, Gargamel’s hovel to the south, and the wall bordering the former Forbidden Forest to the north. All of this was covered in a rich, golden, sunset light.

_ “Indescribable feelings,” _ he continued as they flew on,  _ “soaring, tumbling freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world-“ _

_ “-don’t you dare close your eyes,” _ Dreamy sang, steering the carpet into a steep dive.

_ “A hundred thousand things to see,” _ Miller replied. There was no way he was missing this.

_ “Hold your breath, it gets better,” _ Dreamy promised, then dipped them into a lake. When they came out, Miller couldn’t hold back a cheer of exhilaration.  _ “I’m like a shooting star,”  _ he said, then looked at Dreamy thoughtfully.  _ “I’ve come so far, and I can’t go back to where I used to be.” _ No, after this night their relationship would never be the same.

_ “A whole new world,”  _ Dreamy sang.

Miller added,  _ “every turn a surprise.” _

_ “With new horizons to pursue-“ _

_ “Every moment’s red-letter-“ _

_ “I’ll chase them anywhere, there’s time to spare,” _ Dreamy sang, taking both of Miller’s hands.  _ “Let me share this whole new world with you.” _

_ “A whole new world-“ _

_ “A whole new world-“ _

_ “That's where we'll be-“ _

_ “That's where we'll be- _

_ “A thrilling chase-“ _

_ “A wondrous place-“ _

_ “For you and me,”  _ they finished together. As they approached the rock where this had all started, Dreamy laid his head on Miller’s shoulder. Miller was initially startled, but then he thought back over the events of the past few hours, and smiled.  _ We can’t go back to where we used to be,  _ he thought, and put an arm around Dreamy.


	15. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handy finally proposes to Marina

Handy Smurf took a deep breath, watching the mermaid he loved sit on the rock by the sea. Next to him, his best friend asked, “are you sure about this?”

Handy nodded solemnly. “Hefty, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.” He walked forward, joining Marina.

_ “The day we met,”  _ he sang. “ _ Frozen, I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart, beats, fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall- but watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.” _

Marina smiled at Handy, taking his hand.

_ (One step closer) _

_ “I have died everyday waiting for you,”  _ Handy continued.  _ “Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more.” _

_ (Time stands still) _

_ (Beauty in all she is) _

_ (I will be brave) _

_ (I will not let anything take away) _

_ (What's right here in front of me) _

_ (Every breath) _

_ (Every hour has come to this) _

_ (One step closer) _

_ “I have died everyday waiting for you, darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me and I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. I'll love you for a thousand more…” _ Handy reached inside the pocket of his overalls, fidgeting with something inside.

_ (One step closer) _

_ “I have died everyday waiting for you,”  _ he sang. “ _ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years.” _

He pulled out the object in his pocket- a small, carefully carved clamshell. He knelt to the ground, and opened it to reveal a gold-banded ring with a silver pearl.  _ “I'll love you for a thousand more,”  _ he promised. “Marina, my one and only, the love of my life… would you make me the happiest Smurf on the earth and become my wife?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When You Come Back Down, by Nickel Creek
> 
> Also posted by itself.

Dreamy was an angel.

To Miller, that is.

The sensible Smurf couldn’t quite remember when exactly he’d fallen in love with the head-in-the-clouds Smurf, but one thing was for sure- he loved him and wanted to be there for him come what may.

So a bright spring morning found Miller in the forest, collecting wildflowers. He couldn’t help but hum a few familiar notes, part of the song he and Dreamy had sung together when they’d gone on that carpet ride the month before.

_“A new fantastic point of view/no one to tell us no, or where to go/or say we’re only dreaming…” _

Miller chuckled. _Fool, _he chided himself. _Getting light-hearted and dizzy-headed over a Smurf a few years younger than yourself. Where has all your sense gone? _

Right out the window, he supposed, along with his previous desire to settle down with a Smurf just as sensible as he was. It was far too late to get any of that back, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He went back to the village to search for his friend. “Dreamy?” Miller called. He didn’t see him anywhere.

“Hiya, Miller- whoops!”

Miller turned, reaching out just in time to catch Clumsy before the Smurf toppled into him. “Hey, Clumsy,” he replied, steadying him. “Oh, have you seen Dreamy?”

“Umm…” Clumsy thought, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “He was over by Gardener’s flowerbeds just a minute ago. He said somethin’ about finding the perfect flower to go with blue stripes.”

Miller glanced up at his hat, set apart from the normal Smurf hat by the several thin blue lines. He smiled. “Thanks a lot, Clumsy.”

“Any time,” the affable Smurf replied.

Miller walked over to Gardener’s mushroom on the outskirts of the village, but Dreamy wasn’t there. When he asked Gardener about it, the mild-mannered Smurf directed him to the docks.

When Miller arrived, it was to find a large crowd gathered around the dock where the S. S. Smurf II was tied. Maneuvering his way through the throng, he spied his friend standing beside Hefty, Smurfette, Brainy, and Papa in front of the long plank connecting the ship to the dock.

“Dreamy!” Miller called out. He waved, catching the sailor’s eye.

Dreamy’s face immediately lit up, and he ran towards Miller. “There you are,” he exclaimed brightly. “Here, these are for you!!” He handed Miller a bouquet of dark blue flowers. Like Clumsy had mentioned, they matched the stripes on his hat.

Miller immediately heard a snigger from Jokey as his face turned bright red. What_ was _it about that whimsical Smurf that made him make a fool of himself?!

He stammered something intelligent like, “I, um, uh, thanks,” and took the flowers.

“...oh!” He handed Dreamy the flowers he’d picked earlier. “Th-these are for you.”

Stammering? What next?

Dreamy’s smile got wider. “Thanks a lot, Miller! Come with me and you can help me pick out a place in my mushroom for them!” Without waiting for an answer, he took Miller by the hand and ran with him away from the docks.

“But don’t you have to leave?”

They stopped behind Farmer’s house at the edge of the village. Nosmurf would bother them here.

Dreamy shrugged. “This is Marco we’re smurfing for. He’s tough; besides, Cupid mentioned that you had something to tell me.”

Miller was speechless. Of _course _Cupid would do that; he suspected that the matchmaker had known about his feelings for Dreamy long before Miller himself did. It was one of the things Cupid was good at, and he took advantage of it every time.

“Miller?” Dreamy prompted, and Miller shook himself. “Right. Yes. I do have that.”

He took a deep breath. “Dreamy, you’re silly, and carefree, and your head is always in the clouds- you’re the complete opposite of me in every possible way. Twenty years ago, when I met you, I couldn’t even begin to think of a reason that I’d be your friend, much less fall in love with you.”

Dreamy covered his mouth with a small gasp.

“I don’t know when that changed,” Miller continued, “but when I realized I knew that it was far too late to keep quiet about it. I’ve been planning this for a few months now.”

“Wh-what?” Dreamy whispered.

“I want to sing to you,” Miller said plainly. “May I?”

Dreamy nodded silently.

Miller smiled.

_“You got to leave me now, you got to go alone/You got to chase a dream, one that's all your own/Before it slips away _

_When you're flyin' high, take my heart along/I'll be the harmony to every lonely song/That you learn to play _

_When you're soarin' through the air/I'll be your solid ground/Take every chance you dare/I'll still be there _

_When you come back down _

_When you come back down.” _

Miller reached for Dreamy’s hand, then paused, looking up at him. “May I take your hand?”

In response, Dreamy took both hands and held them.

_“I'll keep lookin' up,” _Miller continued, _“waitin' your return/My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn/And I won't feel your fire _

_I'll be the other hand that always holds the line/Connectin' in between your sweet heart and mine/I'm strung out on that wire.” _

Taking a chance, he started dancing, spinning Dreamy around. _“And I'll be on the other end, to hear you when you call/Angel, you were born to fly, and if you get too high, I'll catch you when you fall/I'll catch you when you fall.” _

Dreamy moved closer, turning the slow spinning into a sort of waltz. Miller repositioned his hands to accommodate this.

_“Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings/I know the sky is calling/Angel, let me help you with your wings _

_When you're soarin' through the air/I'll be your solid ground/Take every chance you dare/I'll still be there/When you come back down.” _

He pulled back, gazing into Dreamy’s eyes._ “Take every chance you dare, I'll still be there/When you come back down/When you come back down.” _

Dreamy’s eyes were brimming with tears, so Miller wiped them away. “I love you,” he said.

Dreamy sniffed, a wobbly smile appearing on his face. “Miller…”

“Yes, angel?”

Dreamy giggled, blushing at the new nickname. “I love you too.”

“You do?”

“I was trying to be subtle about it,” Dreamy said, trying to hold back laughter, “when I took you on that carpet ride.”

“Oh.” Miller felt silly. “Sorry.”

Dreamy’s laughter escaped. “Don’t apologize, silly,” he said in between chuckles. “You’re sensible, and down-to-earth, and that’s okay. That’s _ why _I love you.”

“Hey, Dreamy!”

Miller and Dreamy both looked up to see Hefty poking his head around the mushroom.

“Papa says it’s time to go,” the Smurf said. He glanced between the two. “And I think I owe Cupid a few smurfberries.”


	17. I Don’t Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Lee Brice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, smurf. I’m a sucker for the “no-nonsense meets idiot with a death wish.” Enter Nurse, Tuffy, and Boxer.

_ I'll never settle down, _

_ That's what I always thought _

_ Yeah, I was that kind of man, _

_ Just ask anyone _

“Boxer, I don’t dance,” Nurse protests. He doesn’t pull his hand away, though, letting his friend lead him through the crowd. “I don’t even date! The last time ended horribly, then I got paired with my assistant and that didn’t even get off the ground!”

Boxer laughs, speeding up until they emerge in a large open space. It doesn’t seem to have been cleared accidentally, and Nurse begins to panic. “Boxer-“

“Relax, Nurse,” the fistfighter reassures him. “Just relax- no responsibilities, no worries, just the music and the movement.”

Boxer nods to his right, and a piano and guitar start playing. Looking over, Nurse sees Smooth and Melody. He takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay.”

_ I don't dance, but here I am _

_ Spinning you around and around in circles _

_ It ain't my style, but I don't care _

_ I'd do anything with you anywhere _

_ Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand _

_ 'Cause I don't dance _

Okay, fine.

He’ll never admit it out loud, but he’s fallen in love again. He hates it, as much as he’d previously hated Boxer, but maybe Boxer- and love- aren’t so bad after all.

_ Love's never come my way, _

_ I've never been this far _

_ 'Cause you took these two left feet _

_ And waltzed away with my heart _

“Look,” Nurse says quietly, after a few minutes. Boxer is holding him close, and he takes the opportunity to whisper in his ear. “I haven’t danced in over fifty years. I really can’t dance. I-“

He hesitates. “I haven’t danced since before Tuffy. I don’t know how anymore.”

Boxer gives him a squeeze. “Hey, it’s okay. Just follow my lead, and remember what I said- _ relax.” _

_ No, I don't dance, but here I am _

_ Spinning you around and around in circles _

_ It ain't my style, but I don't care _

_ I'd do anything with you anywhere _

_ Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_

_ 'Cause, I don't dance _

Well, he’s relaxed. He’s fully relaxed now, and completely giving up on hiding his emotions like he has been. He’s grinning. _ Grinning. _He hasn’t done that in over fifty years!

He recognizes the song that Smooth and Melody are playing, so he tentatively starts singing. His voice is as awful as it was before Tuffy, but he doesn’t care, and neither does Boxer.

_“No, I don't dance _

_ I don't dance, but here I am _

_ Spinning you around and around in circles _

_ It ain't my style, but I don't care _

_ Well I'd do anything with you anywhere-“_

He’s in love again, and it’s better than anything.

_“I don't dance, but here I am _

_ Spinning you around and around in circles _

_ It ain't my style, but I don't care _

_ I'd do anything with you anywhere _

_ Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand_

_ 'Cause I don't dance“_

_ No, ooh...”_


End file.
